Banners are used by many organizations to advertise various promotions and events throughout the year. Banners are often supported from light poles, other upright supports or other suitable supporting structures by way of support assemblies that have banner arms. Typically, the banners are supported in such a manner that the banners may be easily seen but are out of reach of the public.
When mounted in outdoor environments, the banners are exposed to elements such as wind, rain and ice. In the case of static support assemblies, if wind blows with enough force, the support assemblies may break off from the supporting structure. If rotatable support assemblies are used, formation of ice on the support assemblies may inhibit the support assemblies from rotating again placing the support assemblies at risk. A number of support devices have been developed to mount banners onto pre-existing supporting structures that can withstand outdoor elements such as wind.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,195 to Lepley describes a banner support assembly adapted to be mounted on a supporting member for purposes of engaging and holding taut an elongated banner having sleeve-like openings in the opposite longitudinal ends thereof. The banner support assembly includes first and second housing members each having a body with an elongated T-shaped channel opening outwardly of the body along a front face and at least one end thereof Each T-shaped channel has an abutment member at the other end of the channel. The first and second housing members are adapted to be mounted a prescribed distance apart on the supporting member and with each longitudinal axis of each T-shaped channel being axially aligned and with the openings in the at least one ends thereof facing in the same direction. First and second holder members are provided having a generally T-shaped cross section conformed to the cross-sectional shape of the T-shaped channels and being adapted to be received in a respective one of the T-shaped channels through the openings in the aforesaid at least one ends thereof. An elongated and elastically flexible wand is fixedly secured to each holder member and, when the holder member is mounted on the housing member, is adapted to extend outwardly away from the housing member through the opening in the front face of the housing member. The wands are each adapted to be received in a selected one of the two sleeve-like openings in the banner. The length of the banner is generally equal to a spacing between the wands whereat the wands are joined to the holder members when the holder members both abut the abutment members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,052 to Doublet describes a support system for vertically hanging a flexible banner. The support system includes two horizontally extending arms for supporting the banner tautly. A dampener is connected at an inner end of each respective arm, the dampener including a movable first element on which is fixed a respective horizontally extending arm, a fixed bracket second element for securement to a vertical support surface, and an intermediary elastic member mounted between the first and second elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,132 to Ferdinand et al. describes a device for mounting a member to a support surface. The device includes a member holder which can rotate at least partially on an axis to a new position when subjected to a predetermined torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,118 to Martin describes a device for attaching a flag and halyard arrangement to a flag pole. The device has upper and lower attachments positioned around the flag pole. Each attachment has a floating member, the floating member in the upper attachment having an eye through which a halyard is threaded and the floating member in the lower attachment having a cleat at which the ends of the flag halyard are attached. The upper and lower attachments include a casing which is molded from two vertical halves. Each half is formed with a semi-circular race. When the two halves of the casing are secured together around the pole, the two semi-circular races form together an annular race. Each floating member consists of a generally triangular-shaped piece having an eye or a cleat at its apex. At either corner of the base of the triangular-shaped piece is a spindle to which are attached disc bearings for rotation about the spindles. Under action of the wind pulling the floating member radially outwardly, the disc bearings will engage the upper and lower side walls of the annular race.
Although various banner supports have been considered, improvements are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel rotatable banner support assembly.